Starting Over
by FictionAddiciton
Summary: Did not know exactly what to name it but the story is evolved around Bella and Jacob after Edwards death in a terrible accident they are not vampire nor wolves but mere humans and having to return to Forks after recovering, she asks her dad about Jacob...
1. Chapter 1

_**It feels like forever since that day, i got better much faster than the doctors expected and they were happy because that meant i was able to go home to my family. My mom was spending time with my dad until i came home and I am thankful for the two of them. I drifted off to sleep when i everything flashed back to that accident.**_

_**"Edward!" i screamed as i quickly got up and the tears moved moved down my cheek like a river. This pain was over whelming and i wondered if i would ever forget. I sat there the entire day trying to forget but I blamed myself for all this because I was the only one who survived. The night was great I smiled, I laughed, I blushed, I was happy and now,all I remember was the bright lights coming towards us as we sat there driving from the family dinner. I sat in the front seat while Edward drove the car, he had just turned to smile at me because he knew how nervous I was to meet his parents but everything went well until that fatal accident which took the life of my fiancé the man whom I truly loved. As I sat there in the hospital room looking through the window I continued to wonder why his life was taken and not mine because I had no reason to live for he was gone. As tears stream down my face as I remembered that terrible night the door opened and a face peeped through it was my dad I was somewhat elated to see him but still I was disappointed, I have no idea why maybe I thought he would have brought someone along with him; someone like Jacob.**_

_**"Hey Bells, how are you feeling today?"**_

_**"I'm okay", with that I turned my head towards the window and wished that he would come.**_

_**"They say that you will be going home tomorrow, isn't that great?"**_

_**"Yeah dad, that's terrific"**_

_**I have been in the hospital for almost three months and still he hasn't been here to see. My dad was here even Sam and Embry came to look for me and whenever I asked for him they quickly changed the subject. I haven't seen Jacob since I moved from Forks over three years ago, at that time he had just heard the news of Edward's proposal to me. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't I was too afraid to lose him but I think it hurt him more because I hid it from him. I wanted to apologize but I never saw him again to ever tell him.**_

_**The doctor came in to tell me about my release the next day and that I must rest myself a lot in order to recover but to my original self but how could I become myself once when Edward was dead.**_

_**The next day came as fast as that truck that crashed into us. As I prepared myself for my dad's arrival that night replayed in my mind it was horrible.**_  
_**"Hey honey, you ready?"**_

_**"Yeah, I am"**_

_**The nurse came in behind him with a wheelchair and I sat in it while my dad took all my things from off the bed and out to his truck. We got to the hospital entrance where I said my last good bye to my nurse and made our way over to my dad's truck as I got in I saw a tall person watching me from a distance. He looked exactly like Jacob, I quickly got out of the truck to see if the person really was him but by the time I got out the black Porsche which he was leaning on drove away at full speed. Did I really see him or was it just my imagination? What happened to Jacob after he found out about Edward and me?**_

_**As we drove to my dad's house in Forks, we sat there in silence until i blurted out "dad what has become of Jacob?". He stopped suddenly as if I had said something out of line. He looked at me and said nothing. Something was up and he had no intentions of telling but he was wrong for not saying what he knew. I grabbed his hand and asked him again and with that he pulled the car over.**_

_**"Bells, Jacob is married and is expecting a child soon."**_

_**When dad said this it felt as though a dozen daggers were stuck into my heart all at once but i showed no emotion and said okay. I now understand why he didn't visit and why everyone always trailed away from the subject and i happy for their concern but still it hurt me a lot.**_

_**"Dad, who did he marry?"**_

_**"He met a girl a few months after you left her name is Hailey, her dad is the new Mayor of the town."**_

_**"What is she like? Is she pretty?"**_

_**"She is a nice cheerful person always on her feet helping out, she is a doctor and she is pretty but not as beautiful as you Bells."**_

_**I knew he was saying so just to make me feel better but i wanted to see who was this girl that have taken my Jacob away from me but for now I am excited to see everyone once more again. I felt much better because I was home.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I knew she was in the hospital, I knew she was hurt, I knew she lost the one she loved but I too was hurt and I too lost the one I love but no I was not hospitalized but my heart sure felt like it. I was terrible not to visit her but I could not take that painful past so I would ask her father about her health whenever he came to Forks Attorneys to see how my dad is since his health is failing drastically.

Isabella Swan was the only person I loved so deeply but then for her to go and accept Edwards proposal just killed everything within me. I waited and waited for her to tell me until Leah came and said it. I ran all the way to her house with much speed, I was extremely tired from the run but that was not going to stop me from asking her.

"Bella!" I shouted as I banged on her door. "Bella! Bella!" I shouted once more with all the pain stifling me. She ran down stairs and smiled when she saw me by the door, she opened the door to see that something was wrong.

"Jake? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Is it true?" I said panting for I was still tired from running LaPush

"Is what true?" she looked at me confused by my question

I took her left hand in mine and looked up at her, she looked down at the floor and once more I repeated my question.

"Is it true?" but this time anger was resounded in my voice

"Jake I was going to tell you but I was too afraid of losing you" she said this as I saw a tear quickly found its way down her cheek.

"When were you going to tell me Bella? How could you?" as manly I may seem to be I started to cry and she stretched her hand out to touch me but I backed off the step

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't want to lose you" was all she continued to say as I walked away slowly from her

"Well, you already lost me. Enjoy your life" I ran off with those words as what she reminded me by.

All I heard behind me was her voice calling my name.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" and no matter how much she called after me I wouldn't look back. Never had I thought to hurt her like this, never did I want to say goodbye like this but also never did I want things to end like this. As I ran through the woods to the river, I couldn't contain my emotions for I was devastatingly hurt, I ran and ran and ran until I could no longer go any further. When I finally looked back to see how far I had run I was at the rivers end, where the water fall was and I decided to take a jump into the water for I needed to cool myself.

The scene replayed in my mind as I thought of the accident. The day before she was released her dad begged me to come and I could never tell him no so I followed him but I would not go inside. I waited patiently for them to come outside, just wanted to see how she looked and if she was good because I didn't need her back in my life because so far everything was great and she was not needed to ruin it. I knew she saw me and I told myself that is bad so quickly hopped into the car and drove off before she really realized that it was me. She looked hurt as I drove off but it is for the best that she was out of my life for good.


End file.
